


Fragile

by Hello_Starlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Qrow holding babies is just adorable, Toddler Ruby, Toddler Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Uncle Qrow is afraid to hold baby Ruby for the first time





	Fragile

Qrow was at a bar when he had gotten the message on his phone. 

New Baby Girl Delivered. 

He smiled and finished the last of his drink, leaving a tip for the bartender. 

Turns out he wasn't going to get as drunk as he thought he would... 

Qrow of course knew Summer was going to be going into labor soon. She looked about ready to pop with her petite frame carrying an extra five pounds. He could tell baby Ruby was a fighter by how strong she kicked when he had placed his hand on Summers belly. 

To say it felt odd was an understatement. 

But now he was fast on his way to see his new niece now brought into this world. He flew the way there before changing when he landed in the parking lot. 

With his long legs moving fast, he made it to Summer's room in no time. He paused as he arrived to the door. 

This would be the first time he would see his newborn niece. When Yang was born he avoided seeing her for a couple months since him and Raven were still having disagreements to say the least. 

This would be his first niece he would see as a newborn. 

Hell! This would be his first ever time holding a baby! 

Was that why he was nervous? 

Before he could knock on the door Tai opened it. The blonde jumped in surprised, not expecting Qrow to be standing there. 

"Oh geeze, Qrow, you scared me." He sighed. 

Qrow shrugged. 

"I was just about to head down stairs to see if you needed some help finding us." Tai explained. 

"I found my way just fine." He waved off. 

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang whisper-shouted rushing over to him. 

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his leg. 

"Hey Firecracker." He chuckled, messing up the two year olds hair. 

"Baby Ruby was born! She's really tiny! Come see!" She took his hand and Qrow allowed her to eagerly pull her into the room over to where Summer was resting. 

She looked exhausted but had a big smile on her face as she looked down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. 

"Good morning Qrow." Summer greeted. 

"'Morning. You look... exhausted."

"You try being in labor for several hours." She sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, you should also try being the husband with a broken hand cause of your wife squeezing it too hard." Tai sighed, revealing his wrapped up hand. 

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle. 

He heard a soft cry coming from the small bundle. 

"Oh, you're excited to meet your Uncle Qrow aren't ya?" Summer cooed. 

Qrow stiffened remembering why he was here. He was eager but also incredibly nervous. This was a completely new experience to him. 

Summer shifted the bundle in her arms until she revealed a pale chubby little faced cherub. Qrow's eyes widened. She looked exactly like Summer! 

"Say hi to your Uncle Qrow." The woman cooed, gently brushing he finger across the babies cheek. 

They were so chubby and rosey he just wanted to pinch and squeeze them. 

"Wanna hold her?" 

Before Qrow could refuse Tai had carefully taken the baby from his way and passed her into Qrow's arms, directing him how to hold her. The man stiffened never before having held a baby before. 

She was incredibly light too. The baby noticing the different scent opened her eyes, they were pure silver. He blinked in confusion at what to do now. 

The baby held out her tiny little hand from under the blankets. 

Qrow carefully shifted her so he could press his finger onto the babies palm. Ruby instinctively gripped his finger and Qrow felt his heart melt. 

"She was born 5.4 ounces so she was very small, but very healthy." Tai added. 

The baby cooed up at him. 

"Hi Ruby... I'm your Uncle Qrow..."...

Qrow gently shushed the crying toddler in his arms. 

It was hard without Summer. 

Tai had locked himself in his room have fallen into a depressional slump leaving Qrow to take care of the kids. Raising a two year old--a stubborn one might I add--was quite difficult too. 

Ruby wouldn't stop crying when Tai tried to calm her down after a bad dream, bur when it came to Uncle Qrow he was much better at it. In a matter of only a couple minutes Ruby was out cold, her cheek smushed against his chest with her pacifier in her mouth. 

Qrow continued to gently rock and cradle her well pacing around the nursery knowing that she would awaken if he were to set her down only seconds after. At last he laid her down in his crib, gently stroking her black baby hair. 

She looked so much like Summer.

He kissed her head before leaving the nursery leaving the door open a crack. 

Qrow cautiously checked on Firecracker too and found she was passed out sprawled on the bed snoring. He chuckled before leaving her door ajar as well. 

He decided he didn't want to return back downstairs and sat in the wall space between the two doors before taking a sip from his flask. 

As long as he was the uncle, he was damn well going to make sure his nieces were happy and safe...


End file.
